


The curse of the Bird

by Dasumaeshine



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Attack of the beanie, Cat emo forever!, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Multi, Mute Midoriya Izuku, Other, Werecat Saihara Shuichi, Werewolf Bakugou Katsuki, people are probably gonna yell at me, quirkless au, the amount of tags will grow, weird little crossover of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasumaeshine/pseuds/Dasumaeshine
Summary: Curses and blessings are gifts given by the gods. Although it's up to you whether you see it as a curse or not because a blessing can turn into a curse at anytime.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	1. When the week after the full moon ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different curses come with different problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONSTRUCTIVE critism is appreciated. I have no idea what i'm doing.

The thumps of the blonde wolf's paws alerted all the prey in the surrounding area. This resulted in them running away, tempting the wolf's instincts to give chase but he was busy with something else at the moment. He needed to get back before the first light of dawn came. He didn't want the same thing as last time to happen again becuase that had made for a really akward situation.

The sky above him taunted him by shifting into it's predawn state though thankfully the place he was heading to started coming into his view.

It was a little hut or sorts, almost like one those little forest huts you might see in a fairytale except for the fact that it looked a little more modern. That didn't matter for wolf. He slowed down his pace in a casual way and made his way to a window where an emo-looking guy with cat ears( and a tail ) was and jumped onto the window, getting the guy's attention. 

The guy disapeared for a second and then the door opened, letting the wolf inside. The guy then closed it after wolf came in. "Welcome back bakugo." Bakugo gave a breif growl in response then headed somewhere in the basement of the hut. "Alright then."

\-----------

Soon after sun rose, the house hut started to get busy. "Hey bakugo, sorry, but could I use one of your beanies." 

"Sure cat emo but don't fucking lose it." 

"Thank-" Before the 'cat emo' finish saying thank you, a beanie hit him in the face.

"Now please leave me the fuck alone."

The 'cat emo' got the door slammed in his face. His tail twitched in response. 

"Shuichi, Midoriya's waiting for you!" 

"Coming Kiibo!"

Shuichi pulled the beanie over his ears and changed into something more presentable, hiding his tail underneath his shirt while doing so. He then went to where Izuku and Kiibo were waiting. Kiibo wasn't coming with but liked to know whenever someone came in or out. "Do I look ok?" Izuku nodded. Meanwhile Kiibo stayed silent.

'But are you ready to go?' Izuku signed.

"Yep." 

'Alrighty then!' The mute greenette grabbed Shuichi's wrist, waved bye to Kiibo, and went to a motorcycle that was lazily leaned against one of the sides of the hut house. He hopped onto it and shuichi followed suit. The greenette then pushed off onto a gravel path leading to the hut that connected to a main road nearby. From there, the two headed to the city. He was headed to his job and was also dropping Shuichi off at an interview.

Izuku stopped near a sidewalk waving bye to Shuichi and wishing him luck then heading to his work. He worked with people who had disabilities, mostly people with hearing disabilities. His main ways of communicating made it easier for them to communicate with him. He was also less likely to be questioned of muteness. He really didn't like be questioned about it.

He didn't like be questioned about it because once he gave them an inch, they wanted a mile most of the time. Most people also were a little too pushy. They wanted him to actually explain why with his voice but he really couldn't. He was cursed with being mute. He couldn't even whisper. The curse was given to him by the Bird godess, Touri. Bakugo, Shuichi, and Kokichi were also cursed by the Bird god. Kiibo was the only one with a blessing though it was from another god. 

People also didn't believe him if they actually got to the point where Izuku actual told them. They also usually stopped pushing for information after that point and end the conversation.

"Hey man! You okay there?" Izuku jumped a little.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine Kirishima.' 

"You sure?"

' _Yes,_ Yes I am.'

"Okay then." Kirishima fiddled with some things then stood up. "Anyways, Kazuo-san is requesting you again."

'Alright.' The greenette then also stood up, following Kirishima out. It was a tiny little office space, consisting of a lobby with few furnishings, a minature receptionist room and a staff room right of the side leading into the reception room. The office itself was on the first floor of a 3-story building that held several other small buisnesses.

Both waved bye to the receptionist on duty then left. "Hey midoriya."

Izuku cocked his head at kirishima as if to say 'hmm?'.

"Do you mind if I come over to your place to practice my sign language?"

'Maybe.' He turned around and started walking away with his arm waving bye. Without looking back, he made his way to his motorcycle and then to Kazuo-san's house. She was basically a regualr for the buisness and newbies were usually sent to help her but Izuku tended to be sent to her the most. And he'd been there enough times that he almost considered her a second mom. He was too afraid to visit his own mom anyways.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Kokichi please stop! You're going to wake bakugo!"

"Then play Mario cart with me, kiiboy!"

"I told you no! I have more important matters to attend to. Plus you'll wake up bakugo if you keep yelling!" 

"To late, I'm already up.." Sure enough the blond werewolf was standing in the doorway of the basement with his tail fur bristling and his ears back angirly. It was a bad idea to wake him up the day he turned back into a human. He tended to act more irritable and wolflike. So he could launch at someone unexpectedly if they did a certain thing or if they pissed him off too much. His normal solution was to nap all day so that he could avoid people. 

To be honest he was kinda lucky that he was stuck with Kokichi and Kiibo though. If he ended up launching at one of them, which was a high chance for Kokichi, they wouldn't be as affected as some others might be because of their curses. Kokichi had the curse of Imortality and Kiibo had the Robot blessing, though he didn't see it as a blessing a lot of the time. Thus it was considered a "Cursed Blessing" to others with curses. It also basically just meant that he was stuck as a robot.

"Neeheehee, morning sleepyhead!"

An annoyed look apeared on Kiibo's face but he stayed silent. "Hi _jackass_." Bakugo had a slight growl to his voice.

"That's kinda mean!" Kokichi was really pushing it. Meanhwile Kiibo silently snuck away into the basement trying to avoid any insuing chaos. 

"Whatever. What do you want."

"Nothing, it's your own fault for waking up." 

This prompted an extra angry growl from Bakugo and before he could stop himself, he launched himself at Kokichi. Then his vision went red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda shorter than i wanted but I'm to lazy to write more at the moment


	3. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll delete this later.

This story is going to be on a temporary hiatus. I'm rewriting it. 


End file.
